Aladdin: GX Style
by Aya1229
Summary: Jaden, a street rat falls in love with Jesse, who just happens to be a prince, how could their love ever be? Read to find out SPIRIT SHIPPING! Summery sucks, I know, rated M for lemon and possible blood LOTS OF CRACKING UP! 2nd Author's note updated...ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: OK I ADMIT IT, I'M A BAD GIRL FOR NOT UPDATING ON SLASHING HEART 2! TRUTH IS PEOPLE, I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE I'M GOING WITH IT! IN THE MEANTIME HERE IS SOMETHING TO ENTERTAIN U PPL WITH TILL I FIGURE IT OUT!**_

_**Disclaimer: Aya: I don't own Aladdin (belongs to Disney) or Yu-gi-oh GX.**_

_**AN: its gonna be along the same lines as the Aladdin plot land but with Yu-gi-oh GX charecters and a few twists, featuring my 3 friends: KeybladeAngel34, hermione494 whom is also known as Heat, and another friend whose aim is kazuma450 but I'm calling him Kazuma.**_

_**Charecters:**_

_**Jaden-Aladdin (OF COURSE!)**_

_**Winged Kariboh-ABU, DUH**_

_**Jesse-Princess Jasmin**_

_**Topaz Tiger-Rajah (Jasmines tiger companion)**_

_**Marik-Jafar (I know he isnt it the Yu-gi-oh GX plot line but he makes a really good Jafar)**_

_**Bonaparte-The little thief dude at the beginning of the first movie (Gazeem, thats his name)**_

_**Miora (Aya: my awsomely sweet Yami (dark side))-little girl who Aladdin give bread too**_

_**Syrus-little boy with Miora**_

_**Atticus-Genie (Cuz he fits that's y…)**_

_**Crowler-captain of the guards**_

_**Sheppard-SULTAN!**_

_**Chazz-the snobby prince at the beginning**_

_**Tyranno Hassleberry, Jim Cook, Bastion Misawa Zane Trusedale and Aster Pheniox- all part of the guard (though they befriend Jaden later on)**_

_**Yubel- Jaden's other partner**_

_**Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine- girls who Jaden talks with before the song One Jump Ahead begins**_

_**Aya (me of course)-little narrator dude (well now dudette)**_

In the middle of the desert there came a camal with a person rideing it. 3 others had seen the figure and made their way towards it. "Hey, Im Angel and these are my two friends Heat and Kazuma, we were wondering if you could accompany us into town" said the shortest one. "Of course, my friends, of course, my name is Aya." "Where are we headed?" Angel asked. "Why to Agrabah, of course, where the fabled couple, Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson live" Aya said nonchelantly. After a whille she began to sing.

_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where they cut off your ear_

_If they don't like your face_

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

_When the wind's from the east_

_And the sun's from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down_

_Stop on by_

_Hop a carpet and fly_

_To another Arabian night_

The group soon arrived at the city gates. "Um, why is Aya singing?" Kazuma wispered to Heat. "I dont know, good question" Heat wispered back.

_Arabian nights_

_Like Arabian days_

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

_Arabian nights_

_'Neath Arabian moons_

_A fool off his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes_

The girl got off her camel after stopping. Angel, Heat and Kazuma all slumped to the ground with exaustion. The camal colasped as well and Aya smiled at the 4. Then out of the fanny sack on the camels back a small shop was withdrawn.

"Come one and all, come by my wares, I promise I wont bite" she said suddenly hyper as she zipped behind the counter smileing. "Um, ok" Angel said getting up and walking over.

"Come,Ive got hats, bags, jewelry for all the preety ladies, no?" she tossed the various items to the side as Angel shook her head.

"Then perhapse this" from inside her robe she withdrew a lamp. Angels eyes widened. It looked like it was glowing. "Ah, yes, intrugieing, no?" Aya asked. Angel shook her head. "I supose you came to hear a story then".

Not waiting for an answer she grinned and held the lamp as if it was the most presious item in the world. "Would you all like to hear about the story of this lamp and its related story of the royal couple, Jaden and Jesse Anderson-Yuki?" she asked mysteriously.

The 3 others shrugged and Angel nodded. "Sure, why not?" she said as the 3 sat with eagerness. "Very well, gather around" Aya said mysteriously

_ "It begins in this very Market place..."_

_**Aya: See I told u, twists, dont worry Jaden and a few others come in next chappie, now lets see if I kin work some magic on Slashing heart 2...-goes to Slashing Heart 2-.**_

_**Jaden and Jesse: Review nicely please and no flaming (Aya: Well...mabye u could flame Aster or Chazz cuz I dont like them but not me or anyone else)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**An: Ok, bk, Im gonna twist this one a lot, NOT! O and forgive my lack of summery! GOMEN!**_

_**Disclaimer: I really dont own Yu-gi-oh GX or Aladdin**_

_**recap: The girl got off her camel after stopping. Angel, Heat and Kazuma all slumped to the ground with exaustion. The camal colasped as well and Aya smiled at the 4. Then out of the fanny sack on the camels back a small shop was withdrawn.**_

_**"Come one and all, come by my wares, I promise I wont bite" she said suddenly hyper as she zipped behind the counter smileing. "Um, ok" Angel said getting up and walking over.**_

_**"Come,Ive got hats, bags, jewelry for all the preety ladies, no?" she tossed the various items to the side as Angel shook her head.**_

_**"Then perhapse this" from inside her robe she withdrew a lamp. Angels eyes widened. It looked like it was glowing. "Ah, yes, intrugieing, no?" Aya asked. Angel shook her head. "I supose you came to hear a story then".**_

_**Not waiting for an answer she grinned and held the lamp as if it was the most presious item in the world. "Would you all like to hear about the story of this lamp and its related story of the royal couple, Jaden and Jesse Anderson-Yuki?" she asked mysteriously.**_

_**The 3 others shrugged and Angel nodded. "Sure, why not?" she said as the 3 sat with eagerness. "Very well, gather around, It begins on a dark night..."**_

In the desert stood a man. He had a certain evil aura about him and was mounted a-bored a horse. In his hand he clutched a gold septer. On this septer was a single eye, the Eye of the Millenium Rod that he posessed. On his sholder stood a parrot, his pet, Iago. The two companions stood watching another rider close in on their sand dune. "Bonaparte, you're late" the man hissed at the dirty and chubby thief as he got off his horse.

"A thousand appoligies, o pacient one" the man, Bonaparte, cringed at his boss tone. "You have it then?" the other hissed. "I had to slit a few throats, but I got it" the thief pulled out what looked to be half a gold scarab beatle. The other made a grab for it but the thief pulled it away. "Ah, Ah, Ah, The treasure" he growled holding out his fee hand.

Suddenly Iago lifted off the others sholders and retrieved the item. He flew back to his master and dropped it into the others hand. "Trust me my pungent friend, you'll get whats coming to you" the other hissed. With that he pulled out what looked to be the other half of the scarab and put the two together.

The whole scarab shined gold and flew out of the taller mans hands, around him once, and off into the distance. "QUICKLY," the taller man yelled pointing after it "Follow the trail". With that the two men and their horses were off. "FASTER" the taller man yelled out as his frightened horse went as fast as possible.

Suddenly the gold scarab seperated and the two halves circled around a certain dune. Then they dove into it and the dune began to transform. When it was done it had become the shape of a lions head. The two men, now off their horses looked on in utter amazement. The taller one soon found his voice. "At last, after all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders" he whisperd excitement filling is voice. "By the Great Dragon of Ra" Bonaparte whispered awe-struck.

The taller man grabbed Bonaparte and made Bonaparte look him in the eyes. "Now remember," he hissed "Bring me the lamp, the rest of the treasure is yours but the lamp is mine".

With that he let Bonaparte go. The thief stepped forward with a greedy smirk.

"**Rack, the lamp, rack, the lamp**" the parrot mocked. Then he turned to the taller man. "**Geez Marik, where'd ya dig this bozo up?**" he asked. The taller mans face held amusement but he signaled for the parrot to quiet down.

Back with Bonaparte, as he got closer to the lions mouth his instincts took over. He approached cautiously and looked inside. Suddenly a voice said "_**Who disturbs my slumber**_". "It is, It is I, Bonaparte, a humble theif" Bonaparte said groveling. "Know this only one may enter here, one who's worth lies far within, the diamond in the roth".

Bonaparte looked back at the taller man. "Well what are you waiting for, go on" the taller man said. Bonaparte nodded and made his way cautiously over too the mouth again. Seeing stairs he stepped on the first one. When nothing happened he breathed a sigh. But then suddenly, after a loud roar, a short but violent rumble and a shrill scream and Bonaparte was no more.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Marik howled in anger as the cave colasped. Before all was silent the voice said _**"Seek the diamond...in...the diamond... in the roth"**_. Then it was quiet again. The parrot emerged from the sand looking quite ruffled. "**I CAN'T BELEIVE IT, I JUST DON'T BELEIVE IT**" he growled knocking the sand out of her ear holes. "**WE'RE NEVER GONNA GET A-HOLD O DAT STUPID LAMP" **he yelled retrieving the scarab pieces** "JUST FERGET IT. LOOK AT THIS, LOOK AT THIS, I'M SO TICKED OFF THAT I'M MOLTING**".

"Pacients Iago, pacients, Bonaparte was obviously less than worthy" the taller man said. "**OH, THERE'S A BIG SUPRISE, THAT'S INCREDIBLE, I THINK I'M GONNA HAVE A HEART ATTACK AND DIE FROM THAT SUPRISE**"Iago said acting overly-dramatic "**WADDA WE GONNA DO? WE GOT A BIG PROBLEM HERE, A BIG PROBLEM**." The man looked at his pet as if having a sweat drop moment. He reached up and clamped his birds beak shut.

"Yeeeeees, only one may enter, I must find this one this, "diamond in the roth" he hissed...

_**Aya: Well now my hands hurt and still nothin fer Slashing Heart 2, Ill try to do the next part for both my stories though, promise**_

_**Jaden: Review nicely please**_

_**Jesse: and please dont flame Aya, her hands really do hurt**_

_**All: SYONARA FER NOW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**An: OK, now fer the fun part**_

_**Disclaimer: I really hate writing this but Aladdin and Yu-gi-oh GX dont belong to me**_

_**"NOOOOOOOOO" the taller man yelled as the cave collapsed. Before all was silent the voice said "Seek the diamond...in...the diamond... in the rough". Then it was quiet again. The parrot emerged from the sand looking quite ruffled. "I CANT BELIEVE IT, I JUST DONT BELIEVE IT" he growled knocking the sand out of her ear holes. "WHERE NEVER GONNA GET A HOLD O DAT STUPID LAMP" he yelled retrieving the scarab pieces "JUST FORGET IT. LOOK AT THIS, LOOK AT THIS, IM SO TICKED OFF THAT IM MOLTING".**_

_**"Patience Iago, patience, Bonaparte was obviously less than worthy" the taller man said. "OH, THERE'S A BIG SURPRISE, THAT'S INCREDIBLE, I THINK IM GONNA HAVE A HEART ATTACK AND DIE FROM THAT SURPRISE" Iago said acting overly-dramatic "WADDA WE GONNA DO? WE GOT A BIG PROBLEM HERE, A BIG PROBLEM. The man looked at his pet as if having a sweat drop moment. He reached up and clamped his birds beak shut.**_

_**"Yeeeeees, only one may enter, I must find this one this, "diamond in the rough" he hissed...**_

-The next day-

On a roof top a young boy runs up to the edge and looks down. He has duo colored hair, tattered clothes, and the most beautiful honey-brown eyes as well as tannish skin. He appears to be holding a loaf of bread which he almost drops. He looks over the edge gulps and frowns realizing he is trapped. "STOP THIEF" a voice yells from behind him "I'LL HAVE YER HANDS FOR A TROPHY, STREET RAT". He gasps and looks behind him at a very angry Vellain Crowler, captain of the guards. Then looks down at the bread in disbelief. "All this for a loaf of bread?" he asks.

Then he turns back. "Um,** Hello** I have a name, its Jaden, you know Jaden Yuki" though he doubted they cared he had gotten annoyed with people calling him thief all the time. "and I didnt steal, "I call it borrowing, without asking, for consumption" he added. Then he turned and jumped. "Later boys" he called as he landed on two clothes lines. He slid on them gathering clothes as he went.

Finally, Jaden neared the end of the rope and found himself slamming into a previously open window. _'Ow, thats gonna sting later_' Jaden thought as he felt himself fall. He landed on the ground with all those clothes and reached out a hand, catching the bread which hed thrown up into the air. He put the bread bread up to his mouth when "There he is!" and "You won't get away so easy!". Jaden looked up and smirked. "You think that was easy?" he yelled. He got up and took a cloak wrapping it around him making himself look like one of the three girls that were giggling madly at him. Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine.

"You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him." came Crowlers angry voice. He ran over and smirked. "Morning ladies" he said to them. "Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Jaden?" Alexis smirked back at Jaden. "Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-" Jaden was interrupted as he was spun around as he came face to face with Crowler. "I'm in trouble!" he said his disguise and smirk sliding off his face. "...and this time-" Crowler never got to finish his sentence because at that moment something furry pulled Crowlers turban ((Aya: -smirks- Try imagining Crowler with the same outfit at the guard and a little more buffed up.)) over the captains eyes. Jaden looked up and smirked. "Perfect timing Winged Kuriboh, as always" he said watching the little fuzzball with wings ((Aya: not trying to insult Winged Kuriboh in any way but that's really the only way to describe him)) dancing on the captains head. Winged Kuriboh squeaked something that sounded oddly like "_**HELLO**_!".

"Lets get outta here" Jaden said as Hassleberry came outta nowhere and tried to take a swing at him.

_Gotta keep..._

_one jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

_I steal only what I can't afford_

"Thats everything" he said as he dodged a couple of swings, then pulled down the Hassleberrys pants. Winged Kuriboh broke into laughter. A couple of seconds later found him dodging an attack from the now pissed off Tyranno. Hassleberry swung at Jaden, but destroys a barrel of fish instead. As Jaden and WK run off, Tyranno pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants.

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

_That's all, and that's no joke_

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!_

Jaden and WK climbed up a pile of barrels, Jaden smiled cheekily down at them as he kicked one down on top of a random guard.

_**GUARDS: **_

_**Riffraff! **_

_**Street rat! **_

_**Scoundrel! **_

_**Take that!**_

Jaden dodged a sword swing and clambered up onto a platform. Dodging fruits and weapons of all kinds he grabbed a post as the guards shook it to try to get him off, leaned out and smiled down at them.

_Just a little snack, guys!_

_**GUARDS: Rip him open, take it back guys!**_

Jaden jumped off the platform to certain death, only to grab Winged Kuribohs hands like an acrobat. The pair swung into a harem. Jaden looked at Winged Kuriboh.

_I can take a hint, _

_gotta face the facts_

_You're my only friend_ ((Aya: I know, I just ruined the whole song))

The two looked around and smirked at the 3 pretty ladies waiting for them.

_**Ladies: Who?**_

_**Oh, it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom**_

_**He's become a one-man rise in crime**_

WK found a plate full of fruit and stuffed his mouth full like a chipmunk as Jaden got twirled into an older woman who swung at him with a broom.

_**WOMAN: I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!**_

_Gotta eat to live, _

_gotta steal to eat_

_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

Both Jaden and WK got knocked out of the previous window and soon found a place to hide behind the local muscle man. They flexed as he did but soon messed up and ran off.

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of my doom_

_Next time gonna use a nom de plume._

Jaden jumped nimbly on the heads of a flock of sheep as the guards made their way towards them. He turned and smirked at the guards.

_One jump ahead of the hitmen_

_One hit ahead of the flock_

He jumped off the last sheep and slunk away.

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_.

He jumped over some random guy on a bed of nails with the guards close behind. WK disguised himself with jewels until the shopkeeper discovered him.

_**CROWD: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!**_

Jaden suddenly found himself surrounded by guards at a door way. He smirked and backed up into the door.

_Let's not be too hasty_

Suddenly the door opened to reveal...A FAT BLAIRE ((Aya: GAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE IT! ARIGATO FOR THE IDEA HERMIONE-SAMA)) who tried to hug Jaden.

_**LADY: Still I think he's rather tasty**_

Jaden managed to tumble away and right up to Jim. He put an arm around the young mans shoulder and smirked.

_Gotta eat to live, _

_gotta steal to eat_

_Otherwise we'd get along!_

_**GUARDS: WRONG!**_

Jim sweatdropped as he was dog-piled thinking "_Geez this kids good_". Jaden and WK managed to slip away somehow in the ensuing pandemonium and sneak away in some urns. The guards stopped fighting and noticed the two. "GET HIM" Crowler yelled.

Jaden and WK threw off the urns and ran across a flaming pit, followed by the guards who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. Then the two pass a Sword swallower, WK went back, pulled the sword out of the Swallower's mouth and advances on the guards, who retreat in fear.

**GUARD 1: He's got a sword!**

**Crowler: You idiot-we've ALL got swords!**

They all drew their swords. WK smiled nervously and set the sword down gently, then ran after Jaden. Soon they both found themselves, once again surrounded, as guards came from left and right. Jaden jumped up and climbed a rope trick being done on the street, as the guards all crashed into each other. '_Yeouch, that looks like it hurt_' Jaden thought looking down and smirking.

_One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!_

_**CROWD: Vandal!**_

_One hop ahead of the hump!_

_**CROWD: Street rat!**_

_One trick ahead of disaster_

_**CROWD: Scoundrel!**_

_They're quick-but I'm much faster_

_**CROWD: Take that!**_

The two companions were chased through one window and Jaden smirked grimly _'How do I get myelf into thee messes again?_'. He spotted a window not far away_ 'Perfect'_. He activated his duel disk and drew a card.

_Here goes, _

_better throw my deck in_

_Wish me happy landin'_

_All I gotta do is JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!_

With that he played the card, jumped, out the window and felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders. "_**You should stop being so reckless Jaden-kun**_" a gentle voice whispered in his ear. "Sorry Yubel, Gotta make a living" Jaden chuckled at his conjured duel monster.

He heard the guards scream for their mommies as they followed him out. But without a way to stay a float they landed in a pile of manure. He smirked down at them. "Sorry boys, better luck next time" he called as Yubel took off to find a safe place for Jaden and WK to eat...

_**Aya: Well still nothin fer Slashing heart 2, stupid brain and Regents...next chappie'll be out soon (Lol Discount Fertilizer if u look up the song clip "One Jump Ahead" on youtube, at the end there's a sign that says "Crazy Hakko's discount fertilizer" XD LMAO and that was a lot of fertilizer too lol))  
**_

_**Jaden: Hey Jess? Y does she always have us do this?**_

_**Jesse: No clue, but lets just roll with it**_

_**Jaden: OK**_

_**Both: REVIEW NICELY PLEASE AND NO FLAMEING!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Aya: Sorry bout that cast change last time, I just realized that I put Blaire for the little girl with Syrus, oh well, I'll improvise

Aya: Sorry bout that cast change last time, I just realized that I put Blaire for the little girl with Syrus, oh well, I'll improvise

Miora: -anime sweat-drop- Like always

Aya: YUP!

Jaden: Um Aya, kin we say something other than the usual at the end?

Aya: SURE JUDAI-KUN, ANYTHING FER U AND JESSE

--

Recap: He heard the guards scream for their mommies as they followed him out. But without a way to stay a float they landed in a pile of manure. He smirked down at them. "Sorry boys, better luck next time" he called as Yubel took off to find a safe place for Jaden and WK to eat...

--

Soon Jaden and WK landed softly as Yubel disappeared. WK and Jaden smirked and high-fived each other. "And now that we've lost the bozo crew, my ever faithful friend, we feast!" Jaden said breaking the loaf in two and handing half to WK. WK took a bite out of it and Jaden looked around suddenly. He spotted two little kids, digging through the trash to find something to eat. He knew these two well. The girl was named Miora and the boy was Syrus. ((Miora: Yup, that's sure improvising... -anime-sweat-drop- Aya: Aint it though)) He sighed looked down at his half of the loaf.

He got up as Miora spotted him. She tried to hide as Jaden made his way over. He held out the bread and smiled kindly. "Go ahead, take it" he said softly and kindly. Syrus noticed him too and squeaked. He ran up and took it from Jaden smiling. "Arigato Jaden-sama" he said weakly. Miora came out timidly and ran over to Syrus and the two broke the half of the bread into half. Jaden smiled and began to walk away slowly. WK swallows looks down at whats left of his half and, feeling guilty, reluctantly floated over and handed his piece over as well.  
As thanks the two children pat his head softly. WK purrs and after a while follows Jaden who was watching a parade. Jaden frowned at the spectacle. "MAKE WAY FOR THE PRINCE CHAZZ" a voice yelled ((Aya: Stuck up son of a...-smirks- NM)). A pale but obviously proud figure on a horse rode into view. "On his way to the palace I suppose" someone in front of Jaden said. "Another suitor for Prince Jesse." said another. Jadens heart jumped at the name, though he didn't know why ((Aya: Aw, they don't even know eachother yet and already Jadens in love, how cute)).

Suddenly Miora and Syrus came running out from the ally. Syrus in an attempt to play tag with his sister and Miora in order to stop Syrus. Jaden watched in horror as the two ran in the path of the horse. The horse, startled, bucked. The aforementioned prince managed to calm the horse. "Out of my way you filthy brats" he growled raising his whip. The two gasped. Jaden wan in the way holding up his arm he caught the whip and yanked it away from the prince. He tossed it to the side and glared up at the royal. "Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners" Jaden growled angrily. "Oh--I teach you some manners!" Chazz yelled pushing Jaden and WK, who was perched a top Jadens head, into a mud puddle. Jaden heard laughter but only held a glare for Chazz. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"Look at that, Winged Kariboh. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" he sneered angrily. Chazz turned back clearly offended. Then he too smirked. "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." the prince sneered right back as his horse continued into the palace gates. Jaden rushed the Prince, but the doors to the castle slammed shut in his face.

"I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas. he said. He scratched his head and sighed, looking at WK "Come on, buddy. Let's go home.".

_Riffraff,  
_

He wandered the town

_street rat_.

_I don't buy that_.

Suddenly he found himself at his rundown house.

_If only they'd look closer_

_Would they see a poor boy?_

WK jumped off Jaden and ran up to his bed.

_No siree._

Jaden made his way slowly up to his run-down loft and looked around sadly.

_They'd find out,  
_

_there's so much more to meeeeeeeeeee_ ((Aya: wow I hate those long drawn out notes)).

He tucked WK in and walked over to his "window". He drew back the curtain to reveal an incredible view of the palace. He sat down and smiled. "Someday, buddy, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in the palace, and never have any problems at all." he said as if WK could hear him in his sleep...

--

Aya: and there it is, Chappie 4, hope u enjoy as much reading it as much as I did writing it :)

Miora: Um, wow, I'm flattered that you put me in there but why did I have to be so timid?

Aya: Hey I'm just following the script, literally

Miora: O ok...

Jaden: Here we go again

Jesse: Yup

Both: AMANDAPANDAMONIUM!!

Both: GOTCHA

Aya: Um...

Miora: -snickers-

Aya: could you two just do what your supposed to

Miora: -anime sweat-drop, um, you said they could say something different this time

Aya: Oh Yea!

Miora: -anime sweat drop-

Jaden and Jesse: REVIEW NICELY PLEASE AND NO FLAMEING!!


	5. Chapter 5

Miora: Well, Aya is kinda missin right now but she wanted me to say that she is sorry for how short the last chappie was and she hopes that this chappiell be much longer

Miora: Well, Aya is kinda missin right now but she wanted me to say that she is sorry for how short the last chappie was and she hopes that this chappiell be much longer. -suddenly cell starts to ring, picks it up- Hello? O hey boys, you find her yet? -pauses and waits- Well keep lookin, Im sure youll find her eventually, yup Ill write it, yup see ya then bye -hangs up- sorry, Jaden was calling to report in, ANYWAYS, HERE IS CHAPPIE 5 PPL!

Disclaimer: Miora: Neather I nor Aya-chan own Aladdin or Yu-gi-oh GX

Recap: Suddenly Miora and Syrus came running out from the ally. Syrus in an attempt to play tag with his sister and Miora in order to stop Syrus. Jaden watched in horror as the two ran in the path of the horse. The horse, startled, bucked. The aforementioned prince managed to calm the horse. "Out of my way you filthy brats" he growled raiseing his whip. The two gasped. Jaden ran in the way holding up his arm he caught the whip and yanked it away from the prince. He tossed it to the side and glared up at the royal. "Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners" Jaden growled angrily. "Oh--I teach you some manners!" Chazz yelled pushing Jaden and WK, who was pearched a top Jadend head, into a mud puddle. He heard laughter but only held a glare for Chazz. Suddenly an idea came to him

"Look at that, Winged Kariboh. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" he sneered angrily. Chazz turned back clearly offended. Then he too smirked. "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." the prince sneered right back as his horse continued into the palace gates. Jaden rushed the Prince, but the doors to the castle slamed shut in his face.

"I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas. he said as he scratched his head and sighed looking at WK "Come on, buddy. Let's go home.".

_Riffraff,  
_  
He wandered the town

_street rat._

I don't buy that.

Suddenly he found himself at his rundown house.

_If only they'd look closer_

Would they see a poor boy?  
  
WK jumped off Jaden and ran up to his bed.

_No siree_.

Jaden made his way slowly up to his run-down loft and looked around sadly.

_They'd find out,_

_there's so much more to meeeeeeeeeee_ ((Aya: wow I hate those long drawn out notes)).

He tucked WK in and walked over to his "window". He drew back the curtain to reveal an incredible view of the palace. He sat down and smiled. "Someday, buddy, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in the palace, and never have any problems at all." he said as if WK could hear him in his sleep...

--

-The next day-

Meanwhille Prince Chazz was haveing troubles of his own. He burst through the doors leading to the garden. A stout, chubby man with a black beard was waiting anxeiously until Prince Chazz began to stalk away. "P-Prince Chazz, You're not leaving so soon, are you?" the mans voice sounded nervous. Before Chazz turned the stout man caught a glimpse of Chazzs boxers because the seat of the Princes pants were ripped off. "Good luck marrying him off, Sultan" he growled before turning and stalking off again. The Sultan got very angry at this. "Oh, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse" he grumbled as he entered the garden area.

Meanwhille out in the garden a young man, about Jadens age, smiled at his reflection. This boy had teal blue hair and emerald green eyes. The clothes he had on were a sleveless shirt matching the color of his eyes and puffed up pair of pants (much like Aladdins) that matched the color of his hair. Over this he had a cloak that were the same color as his pants. Suddenly "JESSE, JESSE, Coufounded boy, where are you". The teal haired smirked and looked silently over at his companion Topaz Tiger whom he just called Topaz.

Topaz got the message and got up. He bounded off and the man returned to looking at his reflection. His mind was on him...the boy from the market.

-Flashback-

Jesse was watching Prince Chazz saunter up to the palace gates from his balcony. Suddenly two kids ran out into the princes path. Jesse saw the prince raise a whip. "Out of my way you filthy brats" Jesse could already tell that he wouldnt like Chazz in the least. Suddenly someone shot out of the crowd and grabbed the whip tossing it to the side. This spicific person took Jesses breath away. He had the most beautiful duo-colored hair and the curves and bends of his body...they made Jesse feel light headed. Though his balcony was high up Jesse had excelent hearing and the boys foice reached him

"Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners" the boy yelled angrily. His voice, though angry was like a bell to Jesse. "Oh--I teach you some manners!" Chazz yelled pushing the boy and the boys fuzzy little companion into a mud puddle. It was then Jesse got a good look at the boys face. The features were amazeing. The feature that attracted Jesse the most were the eyes. The eyes were honey-brown and no matter how angry they seemed right then Jesse found himself lost in them. He heard the laughter of the crowd below as the duo-colored boy glared up at Chazz. Suddenly the boy smirked.

"Look at that, Winged Kariboh. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" the boy sneered angrily. Jesse couldnt help but snicker. Jesse couldnt see Chazz now but he could still hear him clearly. "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." Chazz said back. Jesse saw the anger, pain and sadness rise up in the boys face as he tried to rush Chazz. But the door slamed shut on his face.

He saw the boy back away from the gates and scratch his head angrily. "I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas." Jesse heard him say his voice full of bitter regret. Then the boy sighed looking at WK "Come on, buddy. Let's go home". Jesse watched the boy walk away slowly and sadly.

-end flashback-

Jesse blinked. He felt sorry for the kid. The boy had to live the hard life and no one was there for him. Jesse found himself thinking "I wish I could be there for him". Suddenly his Uncle Shepperd the Sultan came into view being dragged by Topaz because the two were fighting over the missing peice to Prince Chazzs pants. "Confound it, Rajah! So, this is why Prince Chazz stormed out!" Sultan said angrily. The peice eventually ripped and Topaz came over to Jesse. Oh, Uncle. Topaz was just playing with him, weren't you Topaz." Jesse said cuddleing Topaz around the neck "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Chazz, weren't you?. "Wup" Topazs mouth was still full of the Princes pants "Wust Pwaying" ((Miora: Translation: Yup, just playing)).

"Sweatest Jesse, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you..." Sultan was saying. "...must be married to a prince." Jesse rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the bird house which held his friend Colbalt eagle ((Miora: Aya left a note saying that its not like the one in the actual movie, its got a space where Colbalt Eagle can walk out and take off if he wanted.)). He waited as the eagle walked out and jumped onto Jesses outstreatched arm. "By your next birthday." Sultan said finishing his sentance.

"The law is wrong." Jesse said petting the top of Colbalt eagles head. "You've only got three more days!" the Sultan protested as if it made a difference. "Uncle, I hate being forced into this." Jesse said letting Colbalt eagle pearch on his head. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love." his mind went back to the boy from the market place. "Jesse, it's not only this law." Jesses uncle was persistant "I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for.". "Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends." again Jesses mind wandered back to the boy.

"Excuse me" Topaz and Colbalt said at the same time. "Cept you guys of course" Jesse smiled warmly then frowned again "I've never even been outside the palace walls". "But Jesse, you're a prince." Shepperd retorted. "Then maybe I don't want to be a prince." Jesse mumbled turning away and smileing at another companion of his, Emerald turtle who was watching lazily from a pond near-by. Knowing that this fight was gonna go on ferever Sultan growled "Oooohhh! Ra forbid you should have any children!". With that he stalked off. Jesse sighed. "Jesse, Ill be back soon" Colbalt eagle said takeing off. Jesse smiled and watched his friend take off. "Oh Ra, what would it be like to be free" Jesse thought as Topaz layed down and dozed off.

Meanwhille in the sultans chambers Shepperd was fumeing. "I don't know where he gets it from. Her parents wernt nearly so picky." he mumbled. Suddenly a shadow fell over him. He looked up to find his trusted advisor Marik and Mariks pet parrot Iago hovering over him. "Ah, Marik--my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom." he said releived. "My life is but to serve you, my lord." Marik said bowing. "It's this suitor business. Jesse refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's-end." Shepperd was obviously distressed. Iago mimicked in his parrot like voice "Awk! Wit's-end".

"Oh, ha ha. Have a cracker, pretty polly!" Sheppard pulled a cracker from his pocket and stuffed it into Iagos mouth. Sultan and Marik both chuckle as Iago tried to swallow. "Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals." Marik said amuzement filling his voice "Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem". "If anyone can help, it's you." Sultan said releived.

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond." Marik said slyly. "Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years." Sultan said fingering the ring in question nervously. "It is necessary to find the princess a suitor." he hissed. Suddenly the millenium rod glowed and Sultans eyes became half lidded. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Marik wispered. "Everything...will be...fine" the Sultan repeated still in his trance. Marik held out his hand. "The diamond" Marik hissed. "Here, Marik Whatever you need will be fine." the Sultan said slideing the ring off his hand and handing it over to Marik.

The Millenium rod stopped glowing. "You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys." Marik said pushing the Sultan up too his play set and putting the ring away. "Yes...that'll be...pretty good." the Sultan said still loopy. Marik smirked and walked out.

-later-

A shadowed figure ran through the garden. At a snore from Emerald turtle its Jesse turned. He smiled sadly and continued on. Soon he came to a tree and began to climb it. Suddenly something grabbed his pants leg. He looked down. "Master Jesse, where are you going?" Topaz looked worried. Oh, I'm sorry, Topaz. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." Jesse lowered himself and hugged his tiger companion. "I understand Master Jesse" Topaz said. With that Jesse pulled away, up the tree and over the wall. "Ill miss you" he wispered before disappering...

--

Miora: Well there it is Chappie 5, when the boys find Aya and drag her sorry butt back here, well party! SO REVIEW NICELY AND NO FLAMEING OR U DIE BY FRYING PAN! -holds up a small frying pan-


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse and Jaden: -drags in a worn out Aya- Found her

Jesse and Jaden: -drags in a worn out Aya- Found her

Miora: -walks up and hits Aya with the frying pan- WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!

Aya: -rubs head- a-aruond

Miora: Riiiiiiiiiiiight! NOW LETS PARTY! Aya u get to write this chapter as punishment for makeing me right Chapter 5

Aya: Fine -goes to write-

Disclaimer: Aya: -mumbleing- Damn crazy, alter ego of mine...I dont own Yu-gi-oh GX or Aladdin

--

Recap: A shadowed figure ran through the garden. At a snore from Emerald turtle its Jesse turned. He smiled sadly and continued on. Soon he came to a tree and began to climb it. Suddenly something grabbed his pants leg. He looked down. "Master Jesse, where are you going?" Topaz looked worried. Oh, I'm sorry, Topaz. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." Jesse lowered himself and hugged his tiger companion. "I understand Master Jesse" Topaz said. With that Jesse pulled away, up the tree and over the wall. "Ill miss you" he wispered before disappering...

--

-The next day-

Above the awning of a fruit stand Jaden peaked over the edge of it and watched the fruit seller closely. "Ok buddy, go" Jaden wispered smirking back to WK. WK floated over the edge and looked at the fruit seller. The fruit seller turned just as WK grabbed a melon. "Hey, get your paws off that." the fruit seller yelled. WK chirped something that sounded like "Blah, Blah, Blah". "Why, you! Get away from here, you cursed, filthy fuzz ball" the seller grabbed the the melon and yanked. Meanwhille Jaden grabbed another that the seller had put down.

WK let go and smirked. He chittered something that sounded like "Bye-bye". With that he floated out of sight. "Nice goin' buddy. Breakfast is served." Jaden chuckled at his companions antics. He broke the melon open and gave half too WK.

Just as he was about to take a bite something caught Jadens eye. He looked around setting down the melon. Walking around was a boy about his age. His emerald eyes caught Jadens attention as did his teal hair. Jaden watched the boy glide. He was dazed, his melon compleatly forgoten. He watched the boy get ever closer. Jaden sighed happily.

"If this moment never ends Ill ask for nothing else" he thought dreamily. But unfourtunatly it did end. He was vaugely aware that WK was trying to snap him out of it. But at that moment he watched as the boy bent down gently down and retrived an apple for another homeless boy.

A few minutes later the seller grabbed the boys hand and pinned it to a table whille drawing a sword, intending to cut the boys hand off. Jaden acted quickly. He jumped down ran up. He grabbed the fruit sellers wrist "Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found him." Jaden turned to the boy in mock anger and began to push him away "I've been looking all over for you.". "What are you doing?" the boy wispered. "Just play along." Jaden wispered back.

"You know this boy?" the seller asked. Jaden turned back hideing the smirk that was threatening to cross his face. "Sadly, yes. He is my brother. He's a little crazy." Jaden said circleing his pointer finger around his ear. The boy gave Jaden a look of pure shock and anger. The seller grabbed onto Jadens torn blazer. "She said she knows the Sultan!" the seller hissed. Jaden smiled sadly. "Yes, you see, he thinks the fuzzball is the Sultan" Jaden said pointing to WK who was trying to sneek a peek at someones pocket. Hearing "Fuzzball" he straitened up. The boy quickly caught on and dropped to his knees to play along. "Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?" the boy said to WK bowing as if in worship. WK chittered something that sounded like "Well, blah blah blah blah". "Tragic, isn't it?" Jaden said shakeing his head sadly as he grabbed an apple whille the seller was stareing with wonder at the teal haired boy "But, no harm done". He walked over and helped the boy up guideing him away "Now come along bro. Time to see the doctor". They walked up to a camel and the boy stopped a dreamy almost hypnotized expression to his face. "Oh, hello doctor, How are you?" he said to the camel. "No, no, no. Not that one." Jaden smirked inwardly, this guy was good.

He turned to WK whos cheeks were bulging slightly, luckily Jaden was the only one who noticed "Come on, Sultan". WK chittered something and everything he stole from the cart fell out. Jaden slapped his head as WK picked picked up what he could carry and they took off as the seller said "Huh? What is it? Come back here, you little thieves!".

--

Meanwhille in Mariks secret lab Iago was running on a gear in the most bizarre contraption ever seen. At the top of the contraption a storm was brewing. "With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Iago huffed. Instead of answering Marik hissed "Save your breath, Iago. Faster!". With that he placed the ring into the contraption. "Yes, o mighty evil one." Iago pedaled faster.

A lightning bolt streaked through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands began to swirl. "Ah, sands of time--reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." Marik hissed. The sand in top formed the Cave of Wonders. It fell through into a storm, but it showed Jaden climbing up a ladder, followed by Jesse who was covered in his cloak.

"Yes, yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough!" Marik wispered smirking. "That's him?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for?" Iago yelled. Suddenly he lost his footing and got sucked into the gears. "Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Marik smiled, amusement filling his voice again as Iago flew past and slamed into a wall. Then he laughed evily "Soon, Soon all of Agrabah shall be mine" he thought happily.

--

Aya: -clutches exausted hand- There chappie 6 is done now -looks at Miora, Jesse, Jaden, Heat, Angel, and Kazuma who are all haveing a party- Kin I party?

Miora: -smirks and turns to the others- what say u, people of earth, shall we let her party with us?

Heat: depends on my mood 75 chance of yes 25 chance of no currently

Angel and Kazuma: face faults

Jesse and Jaden: -smirks and hangs off eachother, drunk from happiness- YEAH, let her have some fun before we punish her with writing the next chappie

Miora: -smirks and turns back- OK, COME JOIN THE PARTY GIRL!

Jesse and Jaden: -as Aya makes her way over smileing happily- REVIEW NICELY PLEASE AND NO FLAMEING!!


	7. Chapter 7

Aya: -whispering- Ok, that party wiped everyone out so I gotta whisper

Aya: -whispering- Ok, that party wiped everyone out so I gotta whisper

Jaden and Jesse: -sneaks up behind her and scares her- GAH!

Aya: -falls backwards onto the floor- YIKES! I THOUGHT U BOTH WERE SLEEPIN!

Jesse: We were but I heard you sneak to the computer so I woke Jaden up and we came out to see if you were serving your punishment!

Aya: -sighs and gets back up- Yes, I'm writing the next chappie, seeeeeeee! -starts writing and mumbling at the same time- Damn gay guys, always getting on my case about this...

Disclaimer: Aya: I dont own Yu-gi-oh GX or Aladdin

--

Recap: A few minutes later the seller grabbed the boy's hand and pinned it to a table while drawing a sword, intending to cut the boy's hand off. Jaden acted quickly. He jumped down ran up. He grabbed the fruit seller's wrist "Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found him." Jaden turned to the boy in mock anger and began to push him away "I've been looking all over for you.". "What are you doing?" the boy whispered. "Just play along." Jaden whispered back.

"You know this boy?" the seller asked. Jaden turned back hiding the smirk that was threatening to cross his face. "Sadly, yes. He is my brother. He's a little crazy." Jaden said circling his pointer finger around his ear. The boy gave Jaden a look of pure shock and anger. The seller grabbed onto Jadens torn blazer. "He said she knows the Sultan!" the seller hissed. Jaden smiled sadly. "Yes, you see, he thinks the fuzzball is the Sultan" Jaden said pointing to WK who was trying to sneak a peek at someone's pocket. Hearing "Fuzzball" he straitened up. The boy quickly caught on and dropped to his knees to play along. "Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?" the boy said to WK bowing as if in worship. WK chattered something that sounded like "Well, blah blah blah blah". "Tragic, isn't it?" Jaden said shaking his head sadly as he grabbed an apple while the seller was staring with wonder at the teal haired boy "But, no harm done". He walked over and helped the boy up guiding him away "Now come along bro. Time to see the doctor". They walked up to a camel and the boy stopped a dreamy almost hypnotized expression to his face. "Oh, hello doctor, How are you?" he said to the camel. "No, no, no. Not that one." Jaden smirked inwardly, this guy was good.

He turned to WK whose cheeks were bulging slightly, luckily Jaden was the only one who noticed "Come on, Sultan". WK chattered something and everything he stole from the cart fell out. Jaden slapped his head as WK picked up what he could carry and they took off as the seller said "Huh? What is it? Come back here, you little thieves!".

Meanwhile in Mariks secret lab Iago was running on a gear in the most bizarre contraption ever seen. At the top of the contraption a storm was brewing. "With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Iago huffed. Instead of answering Marik hissed "Save your breath, Iago. Faster!". With that he placed the ring into the contraption. "Yes, o mighty evil one." Iago pedaled faster.

A lightning bolt streaked through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands began to swirl. "Ah, sands of time--reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." Marik hissed. The sand in top formed the Cave of Wonders. It fell through into a storm, but it showed Jaden climbing up a ladder, followed by Jesse who was covered in his cloak.

"Yes, yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough!" Marik wispered smirking. "That's him?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for?" Iago yelled. Suddenly he lost his footing and got sucked into the gears. "Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Marik smiled, amusement filling his voice again as Iago flew past and slamed into a wall. Then he laughed evily "Soon, Soon all of Agrabah shall be mine" he thought.

--

Soon Jaden and the boy ((Aya: I know we know its Jesse but Jaden doesn't know that yet, and it is his POV right now)) found themselves at the top of the ladder. "Almost there." Jaden said as he raised himself up and onto the roof top. There was a short pause as the boy tried to do the same. But he tripped and fell, right into Jadens arms. Both boys blushed and the teal-haired managed to stand up strait.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." the boy said shyly. "Uh, forget it." Jaden quickly turned, grabbed a pole and vaulted over to the next building. "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?". "Is it that obvious?" the boy asked put down. "Well, you do kinda stand out." he stared at the boy feeling mixed emotions. The boy returned the look. But soon Jaden snapped out of it. "I don't even know this guy, whats wrong with me" Jaden thought as he began to put a plank over the alley between the two buildings. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be." he said not realizing that the boy had already gracefully vaulted over his head. He looked back when he heard a swish of the boy's dirty brown cloak. He blinked, amazed.

The boy tossed the pole to Jaden who hands it unconsciously boy chuckled "I'm a fast learner". "R-Right. C'mon, this way." Jaden said recovering from the shock. Jaden lead the way inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they went. "Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful." Jaden warned. The boy looked around, amazed. "Is this where you live?" he asked. "Yup, just me an Winged Kuboh, We come and go as we please" Jaden said smiling sadly. "Fabulous" the boy muttered. "Well, it's not much," Jaden walked over to his make-shift window and pulled back the curtain "but it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?". He handed an apple to the boy who looked at it angrily. "Oh, it's wonderful" the boy said his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards." Jaden said a bitter-sweet look crossing his face. "You're not free to make your own choices." the boy was obviously lost in memories, Jaden too. "Sometimes you feel so--" Jaden paused looking for the right word. "You're just--" the boy also paused. "--trapped." they said at the same time.  
Both boys looked at eachother curiously and realizing that they were both in love with the  
other. "So, where're you from?" Jaden asked the boy sitting down. "What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back." obviously the boy was distraught about something. Jaden decided to pry a bit "Really?". He took a bite outta his apple and then hands it to WK who chattered angrily.

Jaden stared at his partner not guessing that stuff like that would even come out of his companion's mouth. He shrugged and turned back to the boy who was staring at the apple. "My Uncle's forcing me to get married." he whispered sadly. "That's--that's awful." Jaden said softly. Suddenly he noticed Winged Kuiboh sneaking up and trying to the boy's apple. "WINGED KUIBOH" he snapped. WK floated away chattering all kinds of curses. "What?" the boy had obviously caught the angry tone to WKs chatter. "Winged Kauboh says that--uh--that's not fair." Jaden moved a bit closer, his eyes locking seductively with the boy's Emerald Green ones. "Oh did he?" the boy said smiling and also moving closer and holding Jadens gaze.

"Yeah, of course." Jaden said his forehead now touching the boy's. "And does your friend have anything else to say?" the boy asked in a seductive tone. "Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help." Jaden said. He could feel the boy's warm breath on his face. "Oh, boy!" WK chattered from not far away. "Hmm, tell him that's very sweet." the boy whispered leaning in further. ((Aya: don't kill me in any way for this)) Just as their lips were about to touch a crash came from behind then. A three turned simultaneously and they saw guards crashing through the entrance. "Here you are!" came Crowler's voice. "They've found me!" Jaden and the boy yelled at the same time standing up. They turned to eachother "Wait They're after you?". Jaden looked over the edge of his window and saw an endless jump.

He sighed, he'd just have to trust instinct. "My Uncle must have sent them--" he heard the boy whisper. He turned. "Do you trust me?" he said with urgency in his voice. "What?" the boy was clearly confused by the question. "Do you trust me?" Jaden asked again, this time extending a hand. "Yes." the boy took his hand slowly. Jaden pulled the boy with him "Then juuuuuuuuuuuuump!". They both jumped out the window landing on a pile of salt. They both began to run but found their way blocked by Crowler. "We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" he growled grabbing Jadens vest. Again, Crowlers turban got pulled down by WK, but more guards were there and block the exit. Crowler pulled WK off his head and threw him in a vase. Hassleberry, Jim and Aster Phoenix grabbed Jaden.

"It's the dungeon for you, boy." Crowler growled. "Hey, get off of me!" Jaden yelled angrily. "Let go of him." the other boy had gotten back up from being thrown onto the ground. Crowler, not caring who it was threw the boy to the ground. "Look what we have here, men--a street mouse." he sneered. The boy got up again and pulled off his hood. Unhand him, by order of the prince." he said readily as he glared at the caption of the guards. Everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed. "Prince Jesse." Crowler was surprised. "The prince?" Jaden looked up confused into the prince's face. "The prince?" WK chattered from the vase.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" Crowler asked as softly as his gruff voice would allow. "That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him!" the prince said angrily. "Well, I would, your highness, but my orders come from Master Marik. You'll have to take it up with him" Crowler shrank back at the glare the prince was giving him.  
The guards bowed again and dragged Jaden away who was finding any way he could to get away. Jesse crossed his arms and gave the guards a very pissed off look. "Believe me, I will." he growled.

--

Aya: Wow, so Jesse and Jaden finally meet only to get separated by the law, how bad is that, and

Jesse you scare me sometimes

Jesse: I'm sorry, but no one takes my precious Jaden away from me, not even the law

Jaden: SAME GOES FER ME! -begins to kiss Jesse-

Aya: Aw, how cute, I guess I'll let u guys have your make-out session now, So for them I say, REVIEW NICELY PLEASE AND NO FLAMEING!! or killing


	8. Chapter 8

Aya: OK IM BACK, IGNORE JESSE AND JADEN

Aya: OK IM BACK, IGNORE JESSE AND JADEN! -kin hear sexual moans and grunts in the background Aya sweat drops- They were yearning for eachother

Disclaimer: Aya: PIKACHU NOR I OWN GX OR ALADDIN!

--

Recap: "My Uncle's forcing me to get married." he wispered sadly. "That's--that's awful." Jaden said softly. Suddenly he noticed Winged Kariboh sneeking up and trying to the boys apple. "WINGED KARIBOH" he snapped. WK floated away chittering all kinds of curses. "What?" the boy had obviously caught the angry tone to WKs chitter. "Winged Kariboh says that--uh--that's not fair." Jaden moved a bit closer, his eyes locking subductivly with the boys teal blue ones. "Oh did he?" the boy said smileing and also moveing closer and holding Jadens gaze.

"Yeah, of course." Jaden said his forehead now touching the boys. "And does your friend have anything else to say?" the boy asked in a subductive tone. "Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help." Jaden said. He could feel the boys warm breath on his face. "Oh, boy!" WK chittered from not far away. "Hmm, tell him that's very sweet." the boy wispered leaning in further. ((Aya: dont kill me in any way for this)) Just as their lips were about to touch a crash came from behind then. A three turned simultaniously and they saw gaurds crashing through the entrance. "Here you are!" came Crowlers voice. "They've found me!" Jaden and the boy yelled at the same time standing up. They turned to eachother "Wait They're after you?". Jaden looked over the edge of his window and saw an endless jump.

He sighed, hed just have to trust instinct. "My Uncle must have sent them--" he heard the boy wisper. He turned. "Do you trust me?" he said with urgency in his voice. "What?" the boy was clearly confused by the question. "Do you trust me?" Jaden asked again, this time extending a hand. "Yes. the boy took his hind slowly. Jaden pulled the boy with him "Then juuuuuuuuuuuuump!". They both jumped out the window landing on a pile of salt. They both began to run but found their way bolcked by Crowler. "We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" he growled grabbing Jadens vest. Again, Crowlers turban got pulled down by WK, but more guards were there and block the exit. Crowler pulled WK off his head and threw him in a vase. Hassleberry, Jim and Aster Pheniox grabbed Jaden.

"It's the dungeon for you, boy." Crowler growled. "Hey, get off of me!" Jaden yelled angrily. "Let go of him." the other boy had gotten back up from being thrown onto the ground. Crowler, not careing who it was threw the boy to the ground. "Look what we have here, men--a street mouse." he sneered. The boy got up again and pulled off his hood. Unhand him, by order of the prince." he said reagily as he glared at the captin of the gaurds. Everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed. "Prince Jesse." Crowler was suprised. "The prince?" Jaden looked up confused into the princes face. "The prince?" WK chittered from the vase.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" Crowler asked as softly as his gruff voice would allow. "That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him!" the prince said angrily. "Well, I would, your highness, but my orders come from Master Marik. You'll have to take it up with him" Crowler shrank back at the glare the prince was giveing him.

The gaurds bowed again and draged Jaden away who was finding any way he could to get away. Jesse crossed his arms and gave the gaurds a very pissed off look. "Believe me, I will." he growled.

--

Marik emerged from his secret chambers. He slid the door shut carefully, but suddenly heard Jesses angry foot steps in before he is finished. He slamed it shut, pinning Iago, who was following him, inside the door frame. "Marik?" Jesse sounded angry. "Oh, uh, your highness." Marik bowed spreading his cape to hide the door. "Awk! Marik, I'm stuck!" Iago wispered behind Marik. "How may I be of service to you?" Marik asked. "The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders." Jesse wasnt just angry, he was furious. "Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a criminal." Marik said. "What was the crime?" Jesse sounded livid. "I can't breathe, Marik!" Iago wispered. "Why, kidnapping the prince, of course." Marik said smileing. "If you could just--" Iago was stopped as Marik kicked him back inside the door and it slamed shut "--wow, that hurt!". "He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" Jesse scolded angrily as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known." Marik said walking away as if shocked. "What do you mean?" Jesse asked cautiously. "Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out." Marik said turning with a mask of sadness. Jesses heart quickened painfully. "What sentence?" he asked his voice strained. "Death." Marik said evily "By beheading". Jesse blinked and gasped. "No!" he wispered, his eyes wide. He stumbled back and fell to the floor. "I am exceedingly sorry, my prince." Marik said in mock comfert. Jesse glared at the advisor through a haze of tears. "How could you?" he wispered before running out as tears spilled onto his face.

Iago finally made it out through the door. He flew up and landed on Mariks shoulder, coughing. He stopped imediatly and smiled at Marik. "So, how did it go?" he asked pleasently. "I think he took it rather well." Marik replied. They both smiled evily after Jesse.

Soon Jesse was at the fountain crying his eyes out in the dark. "Master Jesse?" Topaz walked over. Jesse looked up and sniffed. "It's all my fault, Topaz. I didn't even know his name." Jesse sobbed wrapping his arms around Topaz. "Who, Whos name Master Jesse?" came another voice. The two turned and saw Amyathest cat walk over and rub up against Jesse in a comferting way. "T-The boy from the market" Jesse sobbed unhappily. When the two looked at Jesse confused he explained what had happened.

"And Mariks gonna execute him anyways?" Colbalt eagle came flying over. "Thats not right" Saphire Pegesus had also come over. Ruby Carbuncle, Emerald turtle and Amber Mammoth had all come over to lister in as well. Jesse let the tears fall and sniffed as he felt his "family" sourounding him comfertingly. Soon he fell asleep against Topaz.

Meanwhille in the dungons. "Well its not all bad," Jaden thought as he struggled against his bindings "At least I had fun". Then he turned his attention to the other matter. "I cant beleive he was the prince. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her." he knew beating himself up wouldnt do any good but what the hell right? He was gonna die in the morning.

"Yoo-hoo! Jaden? Hello!" a chitter reached him. He looked up and saw WK there. He flew in through the window and stopped in front of his friend. Buddy!Hey, c'mon--help me outta these." Jaden pleaded as WK just floated there. WK stoped, then began chattering wildly, dropping to the ground. He wraped a cloth around his head and made his eyes big in an imitation of the prince. "Hey, he was in trouble. Ah, he was worth it." Jaden said smileing as WK used his claws to pick the locks on the shackles. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." WK chittered. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll never see him again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. He's gotta marry a prince or princess, he deserves it." Jaden muttered his heart brakeing with every word he was saying. Jaden smiled bitterly and leaned against the wall. "I'm a--I'm a fool" he muttered rubbing his sore wrists. "You're only a fool if you give up, boy." said an old and stickily voice.

Jaden and WK turned to see an old man sitting watching them in a dark corner. "W-Who are you?" Jaden asked getting a gut feeling that this guy was dangerous, though he couldnt se how. "A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more." the old man said. "I'm listening." Jaden said cautiously. "There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your prince, I'd wager." the old man said, smileing and showing his rotting teeth.

Jadens face fell. "But the law says that only a prince or princess can marry-" he started to say. "You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules" he smiled again. "So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?" Jaden asked cautiosly. I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it." the old man said. "Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?" Jaden said a little more for the idea. The old man walked to a wall and pushed open a hidden exit. "Mmm, mmm, mmm., Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?" he said. Jaden looked at WK, who shruged his shoulders. "Oh, hmm." Wk chittered.

--

Aya: ok Chappie 8 is done hope ppl like ist so far cuz its taken ferever to get to this point and Im not even half way through this yet REVIEW NICELY PLEASE AND NO FLAMEING!! or killing


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE UPDATED!

To all my readers,

I apologize for making you wait and wondering where the heck I vanished too.

=O geeze it's been almost 3 years since my last chapter went up for **Aladdin: GX Style. **Stupid father sending me off to Job corps like that.

The next time I can put a chapter up for:

**Aladdin: GX Style: **Not sure how to continue this one but I promise ill try (I think I started the next chapter but got writers block a few minutes later. I found out later that I already had chapter 9 typed out it just needed some touching up ) _**UPDATE (7/30/2011): I AM FIXING ALL THE CHAPTERS FIRST BEFORE A NEW CHAPTER IS POSTED, PLEASE REREAD THE STORY**_

**Relief**: When my editor can find the time to get back to me about it (she offered to edit Relief for me since apparently I have horrible spelling)_** UPDATE (7/30/2011): THIS STORY IS COMPLETE! I HAVE A POLL UP ASKING IF I SHOULD START A SEQUEL, IF SO ID APPRECIATE ANY IDEAS VIA PM FOR A SEQUEL!**_

**Slashing Heart 2: His Revenge: **don't know how to continue with this one sorry. I've given up on this one unless people have suggestions

**Why?: I **thought I was gonna make a sequel for this but I decided not too.

So ya. Sorry again for the delay. I promise Ill try getting some more chapters out soon

Till then, Laterz


	10. Chapter 10

**Aya: I DID NOTHING WRONG!**

**Miora: What got a guilty chonchise or something?**

**Aya: O.O No….**

**Miora: LIES! WHY YOU LIE?**

**Aya: Whatever . Sorry it took so Ra-damned long everyone**

**Disclaimer: Aya: Where are the damn lawyers? I DON`T OWN GX OR ALADDIN .**

**Recap: Soon Jesse was at the fountain crying his eyes out in the dark. "Master Jesse?" Topaz walked over. Jesse looked up and sniffed. "It's my entire fault, Topaz. I didn't even know his name." Jesse sobbed wrapping his arms around Topaz. "Who, whose name Master Jesse?" came another voice. The two turned and saw Amethyst cat walk over and rub up against Jesse in a comforting way. "T-The boy from the market" Jesse sobbed unhappily. When the two looked at Jesse confused he explained what had happened.**

**"And Mariks gonna execute him anyways?" Cobalt eagle came flying over. "That's not right" Sapphire Pegasus had also come over. Ruby Carbuncle, Emerald turtle and Amber Mammoth had all come over to listen in as well. Jesse let the tears fall and sniffed as he felt his "family" surrounding him comfortingly. Soon he fell asleep against Topaz.**

**Meanwhile in the dungeons. "Well its not all bad," Jaden thought as he struggled against his bindings "At least I had fun". Then he turned his attention to the other matter. "I can't believe he was the prince. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to him." he knew beating himself up wouldn't do any good but what the hell right? He was gonna die in the morning.**

**"Yoo-hoo! Jaden? Hello!" a chitter reached him. He looked up and saw WK there. He flew in through the window and stopped in front of his friend. "Buddy!Hey, c'mon-help me outta these." Jaden pleaded as WK just floated there. WK stopped, then began chattering wildly, dropping to the ground. He wrapped a cloth around his head and made his eyes big in an imitation of the prince. "Hey, he was in trouble. Ah, he was worth it." Jaden said smiling as WK used his claws to pick the locks on the shackles. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." WK chittered. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll never see him again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. He's gotta marry a prince or princess, he deserves it." Jaden muttered his heart braking with every word he was saying. Jaden smiled bitterly and leaned against the wall. "I'm a-I'm a fool" he muttered rubbing his sore wrists. "You're only a fool if you give up, boy." said an old and stickily voice.**

**Jaden and WK turned to see an old man sitting watching them in a dark corner. "W-Who are you?" Jaden asked getting a gut feeling that this guy was dangerous, though he couldn't se how. "A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more." the old man said. "I'm listening." Jaden said cautiously. "There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your prince, I'd wager." the old man said, smiling and showing his rotting teeth.**

**Jadens face fell. "But the law says that only a prince or princess can marry-" he started to say. "You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules" he smiled again. "So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?" Jaden asked cautiously. I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it." the old man said. "Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?" Jaden said a little more for the idea. The old man walked to a wall and pushed open a hidden exit. "Mmm, mmm, mmm., Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?" he said. Jaden looked at WK, who shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, hmm." Wk chittered.**

Jaden looked around. _'It had to be OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT'_ he thought with a small shiver. He was leading a horse that the old man was mounted on. Winged Kariboh was flying next to Jaden, not trusting the old man. Finally Jaden halted at the old man's command. He looked on in wonder as a cave shaped in the head of the lion rose out of the ground.

The mouth (which was originally open) closed at the cave started to talk. **"Who disturbs my slumber?"** it grumbled. Jaden gulped inwardly, took a deep breath and stepped forward. "It is I, Jaden." He said loudly and clearly, despite his fear.

**"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp." **The cave growled and fell silent again. _'Lamp? He never said anything about…..oh what the hell, I'll just go with it' _he thought. A staircase leading down into the cave appeared.

"Remember, boy-first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward." The old man called out. "C'mon, Kariboh." He whispered to the duel monster hiding under Jaden`s tattered up vest. He made his way down the stairs and into a room filled with various gold and Duel monsters cards. Jaden bit his lip and looked around. Another larger door was in the wall opposite him.

He proceeded to step further into the room. "Well would you look at that, just a handful of some of these cards and I'd be richer than the sultan" Jaden chuckled. Winged Kariboh peeked out from under Jaden`s vest. His large eyes dazzled and then he ran to gather some. "KARIBOH!" Jaden called out in a warning voice.

Winged Kariboh sighed. Then Yubel appeared. "Little imp, you would do well to keep your paws to yourself." She said. "Yeah Yeah Yeah" the little fuzz ball murmured. Normally Yubel would cuff the little duel monster over the head for such back talk but she had focused on watching Jaden as he crossed the room to the other door.

"Come" Yubell called to Jaden, "I know where to find it; I can sense some type of magic". Jaden nodded, turned and followed the duel monster through a cave entrance.

-10 minutes later-

Jaden was just beginning to wonder when this tunnel would end when they emerged in a giant underground cavern. In the center of the room was a tall pillar with a staircase going up to it. It was surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. Jaden began to cross the bridge. He turned back. "Stay here, and remember, DON`T touch anything" he said to Winged Kariboh.

Winged Kariboh 'humphed' and looked around. That's when he saw a shrine with a golden dragon-looking version of himself. The outstretched claws held two cards. 'Transcendent wings' and 'Winged Kaiboh Lv 10'. The little duel spirit seemed to be hypnotically drawn to it. Jaden climbed the stairs quickly sensing a growing power.

Yubel turned and saw Winged Kariboh float, as if a zombie, towards the shrine. She flew over and grabbed his wings trying in vain to hold him back. "Hey ya little pipsqueak, I thought Jaden said not to touch anything" she grumbled.

Jaden finally reached the top of the pillar and his eyes darkened. Lying at the center of the pillar was a small golden lamp. "This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to—" his thoughts were interrupted and he turned at the word 'pipsqueak' from Yubel to reprimand her for such language and saw why she said it.

Winged Kariboh broke free of Yubel's grasp and lunged forward. "WINGED KARIBOH NO!" Jaden shouted as the small duel spirit grabbed the cards. There was a rumbling and the room began to shake. **"Infidels!"** The cave's voice suddenly roared.

Jaden immediately tucked the lamp into his blazer pocket and began to race down the steps. But so suddenly that he didn't have time to react, the stairs turned into a ramp. Jaden slid down, down, down…until he slid off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he cried out. The water below had turned into lava. 'That duel monster will be the death of me' he thought as he felt strong arms catch him just before he hit the lava. He climbed onto Yubel`s back and looked around hastily.

Winged Kariboh was standing on one of the rocks of the bridge. He looked left and right to see rocks exploding into lava. He chattered with distress. "WINGED KARIBOH!" Jaden yelled, now afraid for his friend. Yubel raced over and Jaden grabbed the little fuzzball just as the rock exploded into lava.

"Whoa! Yubel, let's move!" Jaden cried out. Yubel nodded and flew as fast as she could towards the exit dodging walls and falling debris. Winged Kariboh grabbed Jaden's head and covers his eyes. "WINGED KARIBOH, this is no time to panic!" Jaden cried out yanking Winged Kariboh off of him. He looked around in time to see that they were flying into a wall. "Start panicking" Jaden's mind was a blur.

Yubel went into a dive, then through another cave. Finally, they emerged through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave begins to growl and close. Yubel and company were almost to the top when a boulder dropped on Yubel, sending her to the floor. Jaden grabbed onto the rock wall and held on. He saw the old man at the top, within reach.

"Help me out!" he called. "Throw me the lamp!" the old one yelled. _'Lamp smamp'_ Jaden thought desperately. "I can't hold on. Give me your hand." He tried again. "First give me the lamp!".

Jaden growled at the old mans persistence angrily. Jaden reaches in and pulled out the lamp. He handed it up, and the Old man raised it above his head. "Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!". _'Has this guy gone bonkers?'_ Jaden wondered as Winged Kariboh helped him out of the hole.

But the Old man kicked aside Winged Kariboh and grabs Jaden's wrist. "What are you doing?" Jaden asked a little panicked now. _'I knew I shouldn't have trusted this guy'_ his mind screamed. "Giving you your reward." Jaden watched, terrified as the old man got closer, and suddenly he sounded different "Your eternal reward".

The old man pulled out a crooked dagger and was about to stab Jaden. Jaden gulped. _'This is bad, this is very bad'_ he thought. Suddenly Winged Kariboh, having recovered from his daze, jumped in and bit the guy on the arm. The guy let go of Jaden, whose eyes widen as he falls into the cave. Winged Kariboh soon joins him. He closed his eyes and let tears fall. _'Jesse'_ he thought.

-With Yubel-

_'Jesse'_ the duel spirit heard Jaden think. She struggled harder to free herself from the boulder that has her pinned down. One determined push and she flew up, catching Jaden. The young boy appeared to be unchonchise. Yubel wiped the few tears away that had started to fall from Jaden`s cheek. His head was bleeding a bit from hitting on the wall. "Jaden" Yubel whispered.

-On the surface-

The cave roared one final time then sank back into the sand. Marik pulled off his disguise and cackled "Heh heh heh! It's mine. It's all mine!". He began to search his pockets. "I- where is it? No. NO!" he cried out in anger.

-In the prince's bedroom-

Jesse sniffed into his arms. _'Why Ra…why, that boy was surviving the only way he knew how…why would you permit him to die'_ he was thinking. Topaz tiger, the only one allowed in Jesse's room, was sitting next to the poor broken boy nuzzling him comfortingly. "Jesse" Jesse's uncle walked in.

"Jesse? Oh, dearest. What's wrong?" he asked sounding worried. Jesse sat up and sniffed. "Marik...has...done something... terrible." He broke down into soft sobs. "There, there, there, my precious nephew-we'll set it right. Now, tell me everything."

**Aya: MRUFF! FINALLY I`M FINISHED!**

**Miora: and it took you 3 YEARS**

**Aya: Oh come on it wasn't that long….*is counting on her fingers***

**Miora: *is holding up a sword to Manjome`s back* Speak**

**Manjome: MEEP! REVIEW AND NO FLAMIE PLEASE! T.T**

**Judai and Johan: YAY WE DON`T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING THIS TIME!**


	11. 2nd Author: UPDATED!

_**To all my loveing readers,**_

_**Im sorry to say that that cursed condition known as writers block has held me in its grip for a good whille now. Id REALY love to update these stories but I unfortunally cant figure out wht to do. Ill tell you what though, when I use to RP my partner who I will call Kazuma (cuz thats what his pen name use to be) would come up with a basic idea and I was able to expand on it when I had the small cases of writers bloce. **_

_**In any case why dont y'all throw me an idea or 2 and ill expand on it, even if its like a vauge idea. Itll be a bit like those "Choose your own adventure" books...only with WAY less page turning lol. **_

_**Thanks for being such great sports**_

_**Aya chan**_

_**UPDATE 2/26/2012**_

_**Im sorry to say bit i might not update for a LONG tome. See, my Best Friend in the entire universe died on Wensday (2/22/2012) due to combonation of a number of things all steaming from a heart condition she was born with, I dont think Im quite over the shock of it all yet and I probablly never will be since she and I were extremely close, like sisters.**_

_**Sorry for the delay...**_

_**R.I.P Squirrel, Ill miss you so much, I hope you're up there in the Great big blue sky with Vee Babe**_

_**Sincerly to all my readers**_

_**Aya  
**_

**_Update:_**

**_Geh, I only JUST got enough brain power to attempt to write for "Finding home". At least thats ONE story I have a clue about. To those who like my other Stories:_**

**_Aladdin: GX Style: I havent given up hope for Aladdin: GX Style. I Know I was goin somewhere with it I just cant remember where. I'm close to remembering it though_**

**_Relief: I AM trying to come up with a sequel for this, geeze its been so long since I finished it I dont even remember why I doubted doing a sequel. hmm_**

**_Finding home: FINALLY GOT A NEW CHAPTER UP!_**

**_Anyways, ya thats, that, for now MUWA HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAhAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA (lol)_**

**_Aya_**


End file.
